Dragon Ball RX
by Thou Kanshie
Summary: Un siglo después de haber vencido a Omega Shenlong (1 estrella) con la Genkidama Universal hecha por Goku con la ayuda del universo entero para derrotar a la amenaza más grande del universo, nuestro héroe resumió su entrenamiento en el Otro Mundo y resumió sus aventuras en otros universos. Se creyó que todo volvió a estar en paz... O al menos eso creíamos.


D ragon Ball RX

Saga I: Los príncipes del planeta Maligno

FECHAS: 13 de mayo de 890(Dragon Ball), 27 de abril de 1995(Ciudad de Tokyo).

Un siglo después de haber vencido a omega shenrong con la genkidama universal hecha por Goku con la ayuda del universo entero, todo volvió a estar en paz. O al menos eso creíamos.

Después de que el Planeta Maligno fuera destruido, Unos conquistadores que venían de otra galaxia muy lejana llegaron a alquilar ciertas partes de las partes del planeta y habían construido grandes ciudades alrededor de los varios territorios. Después de que Gohan lo destruyó, quedaron muy pocos restos del planeta, en cuanto a todos los colonos, habían sobrevivido por suerte. Cada resto que habían alquilado lo convirtieron en un reino distinto. Así terminaron formando reinos de baja clase y otros de alta clase.

De uno de los reinos de más alta clase, salieron dos príncipes: Nalbius, y su hermano Salbius, (quien perdió su cuerpo por intentar asesinar a los demonios que custodiaban los 7 Cristales Arco Iris), acompañados de su sirviente, el futuro emperador del reino, Narkum. Ellos Vinieron del futuro (año 1512) a conquistar la Tierra, Mobius, y el Reino del Hongo o Champiñón.

Primero visitaron mobius (año 1991) y a Sonic lo amenazaron. Después fueron al Reino del Hongo (en Septiembre de 1999). A Mario también lo advirtieron y sometieron. Después quisieron conocer a sus oponentes, así que fueron a la Tierra a esperar a que se apareciera Goku. Después Nalbius le dijo a Goku sobre su plan para con los otros planes, y lo retó a detenerlo. Para entonces Sonic y Mario ya habían encontrado la manera de salir de su dimensión; acudieron y conocieron a Goku. En ese momento Sonic, junto con Shadow, y Mario, junto con Luigi se habían aliado a Goku. En ese momento, Goku se quedó a pelear con Nalbius, quien muestra sus 3 transformaciones, pero pronto sería derrotado. Mientras, su hermano y su sirviente iban a la ciudad de Tokio, (en abril de 1995) a capturar a Sailor Moon. Entonces Sonic, Luigi, Mario y Shadow se aliaron con Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus, Sailor Marte, Sailor Júpiter y Sailor Mercurio. Pelearon con Salbius y Narkum, pero no podían con su poder de pelea. Mientras, Vegeta que "murió" por vejez, estaba con el Kaiosama del Norte, no podía salir del mundo de los muertos, y aunque escapó llegó a un portal dimensional que lo llevó a la puerta del tiempo, resguardada por Sailor Plutón.

Mientras, a la mitad de la pelea, Narkum, al escuchar que el verdadero propósito de su amo Salbius era simplemente comprobar la fuerza de sus contrincantes, no conquistar la Tierra, hizo algo impensable: sintiéndose ofendido, dejó de pelear, hizo levitar a shadow y lo hizo explotar, La ira poseyó a Sonic, haciendo que el poco suministro de la energía de las Esmeraldas del Caos en su cuerpo se asimile exactamente a las células de Goku, quien al derrotar a Narkum en su 3ra. Transformación, venía en camino. El poder imprimió sus poderes de Súper Saiya-Jin en él. Mientras presentía a las esmeraldas, se volvió mitad Saiya-Jin.

Así, por furia, sin necesitar las Esmeraldas, Sonic se convirtió en Super Sonic, (primera vez por voluntad) y a la vez en Super Saiya-Jin, provocando una tormenta que poco a poco destruía la ciudad. Sonic, con deseos de querer vengarse de Narkum, obligó a éste a utilizar su 100% de poder; a la vez Salbius combatía a las Sailor Scouts en su máximo poder. Narkum en el curso de la pelea, sólo decepcionó a Súper Sonic, cada vez más hasta el punto de que éste renunció, diciendo que no valía la pena seguir peleando. Narkum se quedó atónito.

Salbius intentó recordarle el motivo de haber venido, provocó que Narkum atacara accidentalmente a Sonic cuando se iba. Sonic, al ver lo que hizo, dijo: "¡Eres un enorme estúpido! Te di una oportunidad y no la aprovechaste. Ya no seas tan patético ni me causes más problemas, o pagarás las malditas consecuencias".

Narkum cambió rápidamente de parecer y dijo: "¡Yo soy el más fuerte del universo! Soy el emperador, el poderoso narkum. Por eso tú, por eso tú, Maldito insecto Azul, ¡tienes que morir en mis manos a como dé lugar! ¡Yo soy el emperador del universo, insecto! ¡O lo seré muy pronto! Mientras Sonic se alejaba, clamó: "Yo te mataré… ¡te mataré! ¡Cueste lo que me cueste! Disparó. Sailor Júpiter intentó advertirle a sonic, pero él mismo vio que estaba siendo atacado, y diciendo:"ESTÚPIDOOOO!" derrotó a Narkum finalmente con un furioso Kamehameha. Mientras Salbius, aterrado contactaba a un mayordomo suyo, pero Sonic lo descubrió y derrotó con toda su ira. Éste, por desgracia, cayó inconsciente y fue llevado más tarde a la casa Kame para recuperarse. Esto sería el comienzo de nuevas aventuras.

NOTAS: En el año 792, Gohan llevó a Goten a la Habitación del Tiempo, y a la mitad del entrenamiento Goten se transformó en Super Saiya-Yin 2. Tres años después, en un Torneo de Artes Marciales, Goten se transformó en Super Saiya-Yin 3. Para viajar a otra época, las Sailors se proveerían de un nuevo dispositivo llamado la Minúscula Máquina Lunar del Tiempo.

FIN

D ragon Ball RX

Saga II: Los Bio-Hechiceros y los Dyux

FECHAS: 23 de noviembre de 890(Dragon Ball), 14 de junio de 1995(Ciudad de Tokyo), 26 de diciembre de 1999(Reino del Hongo).

6 meses después de haber derrotado a los príncipes Nalbius y Salbius, Shadow estaba en el cielo con el Kaiosama del norte. Sonic estuvo inconsciente desde su batalla con los príncipes del planeta maligno, pausadamente por 6 meses. Mientras tanto en la tierra, Mario y Goku estuvieron entrenando en la casa Kame, sin saber de una nueva amenaza; bandos de criminales y mercenarios, rivales entre sí mandados por un espía que se llama Magmanatar, fueron enviados a asesinar a Mario: los Bio-hechiceros, poderosos, peligrosos e inteligentes, hechos mitad androides, mitad hechiceros, similares al androide Cell, y los Yux, inteligentes pero menos poderosos. Éstos viajaron a través de la puerta del Tiempo, después que su jefe hiciera a un lado a Sailor Plutón para poder entrar. A su vez, Bow, Sushie, Lakilester, Parakarry, Watt, Bombette y Goombario se enteraron de un futuro ataque al rastrearlos y fueron a prevenir a Mario. Pero a la vez, Bowser y sus secuaces planeaban atacar a Mario. En su camino ellos se encontraron con los Bio-hechiceros, perdieron al intentar enfrentarlos. Por suerte para ellos, Bowser hizo una tregua con los Yux y con Magmanatar. Mientras Goku y Mario contactaron a las Sailor scouts, sabiendo que Los Bio-hechiceros causaban caos en una ciudad cerca de la Capital del Sur.

Pronto llegaron Goku, Sonic por primera vez con toda su lucidez en 6 meses, junto con los demás. También llegó Vegeta a ayudarlos, Los Guerreros Z enfrentaron al enemigo, pero sin tener suficiente poder para vencerlos. Por fortuna aparecieron Sailor Urano y Neptuno, más tarde Sailor Plutón, Sailor saturno y Sonic, quien ya despertado, vino a ayudar. Después llegaron Bowser y sus secuaces, aliados con los Yux, a pelear. En la mitad de la pelea, Huff n' Puff, con una de sus técnicas envió a Vegeta de vuelta a donde el Kaiosama. El más poderoso de los Bio-Hechiceros, comprimió todos los poderes de Goku en una pequeña esfera, que convirtió en un Kamehameha. Esto lo usó en contra de Goku mismo. Para su suerte, Sailor Júpiter se interpuso, el rayo al darle, le dio la habilidad del Kaioken, y a Kamehameha, y la tele transportación. Pero a la vez el rayo se reflejó y le dio a Mario, dándole la capacidad de convertirse en Super Saiya-Yin. El Bio-Hechicero se encontró y perforó a Bowser durante la batalla, Bowser se recuperaría después. El Bio-hechicero se puso detrás de él para atacarlo por detrás, pero Mario lo vio e hizo lo mismo. Elite Wizzerd lo esquivó igual que Mario, y así estuvieron sucesivamente en tal momento.

Uno a uno los Yux y Bio-Hechiceros fueron vencidos; el líder de los Yux se rindió, siendo el único vivo. Pero faltaba derrotar a Magnamatar, quien se enteró de todo y llegó a terminar el trabajo. Mientras éste llegaba, Bowser, a punto de morir, fue curado por un magikoopa. Pero luego murió traicionado por Magnamatar. Él, después reveló ser Maiye Rhimba, la fusión de Cha Rhimba y Majihno, los hijos de Broly, (aunque decía ser su hermano menor). Ellos pasaron por todas las fases de Super Saiya-Jin, (aún con la excepción de Majihno, quien nunca llegó a la fase 4) y también a la fase de Omega Super Saiya-Jin, muy parecida a la del Super Saiya-Yin legendario de Broly, pero superior al Super Saiya-Jin 4. Esta fase fue utilizada cuando Goku y Vegeta se decidieron a utilizar la versión permanente de la fusión Metamoru. Había regresado Gogeta, el máximo guerrero.

Gogeta en ssj4 venció a Maiye Rhimba abriéndole muchas heridas y haciéndolo explotar. Él, al haber sobrevivido, utilizó su técnica del morfo-disfraz, el cual le permitió tomar una forma similar a Cell semiperfecto y segregó una armadura dorada para protegerse, pero Gogeta deshizo su armadura y aunque éste los separó voluntariamente, se volvieron a fusionar y siguieron enfrentándolo, aún estando desprotegido. Pero Maiye Rhimba volvió a ponerse otra armadura y volvió a separar a Gogeta. Después, Maiye Rhimba hizo la técnica de la Extinción de la Peste Humana, aunque no mató a todos, sólo los dejó gravemente heridos. Goku, harto, utilizó los poderes insignias de las Sailor scouts combinados con el Super Kamehameha aumentado 120 veces, lo envió con puro odio al Sol. Después Goku utilizó uno de los hongos de Mario y lo esparció por toda la tierra, salvando la humanidad de morir lentamente. Pero el Maiye Rhimba que enviaron al sol resultó ser una réplica aunque que el verdadero también fue llevado al sol; apenas sintiendo la radiación solar, se logró escapar.

Aún después de haber sido enviado al sol, Maiye Rhimba regresó, y aunque Sonic, las Sailor scouts externas, Mario y Luigi regresaron a su dimensión sin saber de su regreso, él fue definitivamente derrotado con una Genkidama que contenía el poder de casi las 5 galaxias. Además, para asegurarse que la Genkidama pudiera desintegrarlo, las Sailor scouts internas utilizaron el Kamehameha, como resultado de petición de Shadow al Kaiosama del Norte (de hace 2 generaciones) de que todo aquel que conociera a Goku pudiera ejecutar el Kamehameha al igual que él, para empujarla y así derrotar a su enemigo por completo.

Finalmente Maiye Rhimba fue derrotado, y la paz fue restaurada en la tierra por otro par de años.

FIN

D ragon Ball RX

Saga III: Los fugitivos del infierno

FECHAS: 20 de septiembre de 892(Dragon Ball), 7 de septiembre de 1996(Ciudad de Tokyo), 30 de mayo de 2000(Reino del Hongo).

Mientras transcurrían casi 2 años de duro entrenamiento, en el infierno, Freezer, Cooler, Nehellenia y el Gran Sabio planeaban escapar de una manera furtiva, robándole la oportunidad a Bowser, Cell y otros enemigos. Los fugitivos estaban encerrados en una prisión invisible que encierra a través del tiempo y el espacio.

Dos años después, finalmente escaparon, habiendo aprendido nuevas técnicas. Esperando vengarse de Goku y Sailor Moon. Pronto, Goku se había enterado de que unos criminales que pensaban restaurar la Patrulla Roja atacaron la costa de la Capital del Este. Goku no demoró en detenerlos, cuando se enteró gracias a Shadow, junto con Gohan (quien para entonces ya llegó al Super Saiya-Yin 3), Goten, Sonic, Mario y Sailor Moon de que sus peores enemigos habían regresado. Entonces decidieron esperarlos. Ellos se habían aparecido enfrente de los Guerreros Z. Goku escogió el escenario de pelea: una isla remota.

Ahí, durante la pelea, el primer suceso fue que con el poder dado por el Gran Sabio, Freezer pudo superar el límite de sus poderes al presentar una nueva transformación, cuyo poder podía aumentar o disminuir tan rápido, que sólo por 3 segundos se acercaba al de Goku. Después, Mario llegó a la transformación del Super Saiya-Yin 2, junto con Luigi quien llega al Super Saiya-Yin para emparejarse con Freezer. Después, Goku peleó contra el gran sabio. Pronto él utilizó el Super Kamehameha x100 instantáneo contra él, de la misma manera que con Cell. Después algo increíble ocurrió. Sailor Plutón fue atacada y sorpresivamente despertó su ira después de ser sumergida en el agua. Se convirtió en una Sailor Super Saiya-Yin, explicó que durante su previo entrenamiento se encontró con un Goku del Futuro, fusionado con Sprinac, el descendiente de Vegeta de esa generación. Este Goku le insertó una célula artificial de Saiya-Yin, cuyo origen surge a mitades del siglo XX, cuando algunos humanos quisieron tener poder Saiya-Yin, y así crearon células de Saiya-Yin, ayudados por unos científicos a quienes sobornaron. Así ella insertó las células en el interior de todas las Sailor Scouts (excepto Sailor Moon y Sailor Chibi Moon). **Dato curioso:** en el caso de Sailor Venus y Sailor Uranus, por ser rubias, el color del pelo se tornó de color naranja, con un tono algo claro. Mientras Shadow, junto con vegeta, obtuvieron permiso del Edmasama para llegar a la tierra.

Curiosamente, los nuevos poderes de las Sailors no se les dieron para eso, ya que lo peor apenas iba a suceder. Después de haber derrotado a Freezer y Cooler, el Gran Sabio despertó la furia de Sonic; al enfadarse, Broly, con el poder de Caos, hizo que las Esmeraldas del Caos se tornaran negativas, y Sonic llegara a Dark Super Sonic, habiendo perdido la razón, con los ojos cegados por la ira como el Super Saiya-Jin legendario. Con sus poderes fácilmente eliminó al Gran Sabio y a Nehellenia, en tan sólo segundos. Su Ki era tan terriblemente alto, que el único capaz de superarlo era Gogeta en SSJ4. Ni siquiera los poderes de las Sailor Super Saiya-Yins, solas o fusionadas podían con él. Para empeorarlo, las Esmeraldas del Caos negativas contenían 8 reservas de poder. En caso de que ese poder se agotara, recibiría Sonic más poder. Goku y Vegeta se fusionaron de nuevo, reapareció Gogeta en ssj4, dándole una golpiza. Sonic fue el único en dejarle un rasguño, cosa que nadie pudo hacer hasta ahora. Sonic llegó también a separar la fusión. Goku se enfureció. Aprovechó que al separarse, apenas se recuperaba Sonic. Utilizó el Super Kaioken y le dio una golpiza, absorbió energía de donde pudo y utilizó el Puño del Dragón dando un golpe medio a Sonic. La energía utilizada en esa técnica era positiva, por lo que saboteó las Esmeraldas. Pronto, el poder de Sonic disminuyó y se convirtió en Dark Spine Sonic, cuyo poder era menor aparte de que su ceguera estaba desapareciendo. Aún el poder de Goku era todavía menor al de Sonic, por lo que combinó una vez más el Super Kaioken con el ssj4, derrotándolo.

Pero Sonic regresó a su máximo poder, aún sin energía de reserva pues las esmeraldas ya volvieron a la normalidad. Con su último poder eliminó a las Sailors Internas junto con Sailor chibi moon.

Goku y vegeta recuperaron su poder y se fusionaron, mientras que Sonic quería destruir la tierra. Las Sailors liberaron sus Kamehamehas personalizados para detenerlo, junto con el Big Bang Kamehameha de Gogeta y el Final Flash que Shadow aprendió de Vegeta. Junto con el Super Solar Kamehameha del repentinamente aparecido Helios (guardián del planeta Ilusión), finalmente desintegraron a Sonic aunque saben bien que también mataron a la vez a su antes propio amigo.

Los Guerreros Z fueron llamados por Spirnoku, quien les reveló que los poderes de las Sailor Super Saiya-Yins fueron sólo por una prueba que resultó un fracaso. Él clama que los poderes no fueron suficientes para ellas. Desapareció las células artificiales y les borró sus recientes recuerdos, para que no recordaran esto en absoluto. Para Spirnoku, aparte de enfrentarse a un enemigo extremadamente poderoso, las Sailors no estaban listas todavía para utilizar esos poderes. Al despertar, ellas no sabían nada de la muerte de Sonic o los nuevos poderes. Pero la tierra está de nuevo a salvo, aunque 7 camaradas Z cayeron en la batalla.

Desde entonces nadie ha vuelto a escapar del infierno, y la paz volvió a reinar en la Tierra.

FIN

D ragon Ball RX

Saga IV: Mobius

FECHAS: 28 de mayo de 893(en Dragon Ball), 15 de marzo de 1997(Ciudad de Tokyo), 3 de marzo de 1992 (Mobius).

Había transcurrido casi un año en la Tierra, al igual que en Mobius. Shadow permanecía en el paraíso, mientras que Sonic fue llevado a donde el Kaiosama ancestral, debido a que lo impresionó su poder escondido. Él quiso entrenarlo a él para poder canalizar sus poderes.

Pero en Mobius, el Dr. Ivo Eggman estaba preparando su nuevo Robotnik, que necesitaba reunir las Esmeraldas del Caos para volverlo la máquina más poderosa de esta dimensión. En poco tiempo y esfuerzo obtuvo 5 Esmeraldas. Pronto se encontró con Sonic, Knuckles y Tails quienes sintieron el poder del Robotnik aumentando. Shadow también lo presentió totalmente desde el Otro Mundo en compañía del Kaiosama, partió inadvertidamente sin permiso del Edmasama, al igual que Vegeta. Entró en un agujero multidimensional que lo llevó a la tierra de Subcon, antes esclavizada por Wart, pero liberada por Mario (en 1988). Al saber que se había perdido en una dimensión desconocida por él, se enfureció y se convirtió en Super Shadow/Super Saiya-yin, eliminó a casi todos los Flurry que encontró. Finalmente encontró otro agujero dimensional que lo llevó a Mobius.

Mientras, Sonic se había encontrado a una de las Sailor Star Lights, Sailor Star Fighter, quien llegó con la técnica de la Teletransportación, enseñada por Spirnoku. Ella y Sonic se encontraron con Shadow, quien vio como extraña a Sailor Star Fighter, y comenzó a atacarla irracionalmente. A lo largo de la pelea, Shadow ganó ventaja sobre Sonic y Sailor Star Fighter.

Llegó un momento en que ella ya no podía soportar la golpiza que le dio Shadow, así que le rezó a su princesa, Sailor Kaykuu, que la perdonara porque iba a liberar su furia contra Shadow. A ella también le habían insertado las células artificiales de los Saiya-yin, y en vez de pelear por justicia, hizo caso a su deseo de venganza y convirtiéndose en una de las tres futuras Sailor Star Super Saiya-Yin, derrotó brevemente a Shadow.

Eggman y su nuevo Robotnik iban a obtener la última Esmeralda del Caos, cuando Sonic llegó enseguida a detenerlo. Le arrebató las 7 Esmeraldas, ayudado por sus amigos y por Vegeta quien con permiso del Edmasama, recientemente había llegado.

Así Sonic obtuvo las 7 esmeraldas. Quiso ponerle fin a Eggman de una vez, por lo que se atrevió a sobrepasar los poderes del Super Sonic ordinario, y se transformó en Super Saiya-Yin fase 2 ó Super Sonic 2. Aunque Eggman las recuperó después, independientemente de ellas Sonic podía seguir transformándose en Super Saiya-Yin 2. Destrozó el Robotnik, después perforó a Eggman y el Robotnik explotó con él.

Entonces Vegeta, intentó detenerlo, al notar que al haber recién aumentado su poder perdió la razón otra vez. Sonic casi llegó a matar a Sailor Star Fighter. Vegeta, aunque intentó detenerlo en ssj4, la ventaja del poder moverse a la velocidad de la luz le permitió a Sonic emparejar su poder con el de vegeta y hasta sobrepasarlo.

Después de que ni siquiera Vegeta pudo detenerlo, El Kaiosama ancestral y Kibito Shin hicieron una poderosa esfera: Saiko Shin No Joka Pawa, parecido a una Genkidama, con el fin de derrotarlo. Sonic no era puramente malévolo, por lo que tampoco tendría un efecto letal. Al lanzarlo, Sailor Star Fighter utilizó su Star Fighter Kamehameha junto con el Final Flash de Vegeta para asegurarse de detener a Sonic y haciéndolo entrar a la razón.

Sonic se rindió y regresó al planeta Sagrado, donde prometió al Kaiosama Ancestral intentar controlar su ego y amaestrar sus poderes. De ahora en adelante, se templaría con o sin presencia de algún Kaiosama o Kaio Shin. Así Mobius fue salvado y la paz volvió a reinar en la dimensión del mundo natal del erizo Sonic.

FIN

D ragon Ball RX

Saga V: El torneo de artes marciales del infierno

FECHA: 25 de diciembre de 893, (Dragon Ball), 7 de agosto de 1997(Ciudad de Tokyo).

Después de haberse salvado Mobius, algo muy extraño iba a suceder de nuevo en el infierno. La familia de la luna Negra o Dark Moon planeaba robar la energía de todas las almas del infierno. Para ello había organizado un Torneo de Artes Marciales sin supervisión alguna. Sin embargo el mayor de la familia, Diamante junto con su hermano Zafiro no estaban de acuerdo con su plan y advirtieron a Freezer, Cell y a un clon de Janemba, quienes también sospecharon.

Mientras, las Sailors internas ayudaban a Goku en su búsqueda de las Esferas del Dragón, que regresaron después de haber derrotado a Maiye Rhimba. Al terminar de reunirlas, Goku tuvo la idea de llevar las Sailors a la habitación del tiempo. Ahí apareció de nuevo Helios junto con Sailor Chibi Moon para dejarla entrenar. Helios reinsertó el gen Saiya-Yin en Sailor Júpiter. Entonces Goku tuvo la idea de hacer un breve torneo. Para empezar a entrenar, iban por turnos. Cada turno que pasaba, se fue transmitiendo, por contacto físico, el gen Saiya-Jin a cada Sailor. En el caso de Sailor Moon, ella estaba transformada en Eternal Sailor Moon, por lo que se convirtió en Eternal Sailor Super Saiya-Yin, más poderosa que otras Sailor Super Saiya-Yines. A la mitad del entrenamiento, a Goku le habían anunciado sobre el Torneo de Artes Marciales en el infierno. Al terminar el calentamiento, algo pasó debido al poder que alcanzaron por primera vez, perdieron el control horas después. Todas atacaron sin razón a Goku, quien se defendió con un Kamehameha. Aunque las Sailors Internas se lograron salvar con la Teletransportación de Sailor Júpiter, Goku accidentalmente mató a las Sailors externas, quienes fueron a parar en el planeta Kaio Sur. Por un túnel de tiempo llegaron a la época actual del Kaiosama. Goku, al haberse dado cuenta de lo que hizo, usó las Esferas del Dragón para revivir a las 10 Sailors. Después de disculpas se prepararon para concursar en el Torneo de Artes Marciales.

Ahí se encontraron a Freezer, Cooler, Cell, Bojack, un clon de Janemba, Bio-Broly, el Negaverso y Dark Moon. Apenas iniciando el torneo, después de pocas peleas, Bio-Broly iba a eliminar a Bojack. Goku intentó detenerlo, pero notó que él era más poderoso que el Broly original. Con la ayuda de la fusión logró derrotarlo a él y a su hijo Majihno, quien intervino. Pero a sus sombras, Dark Moon atacó por sorpresa al Negaverso, llegando a absorber a su líder, la reina Beryl. Continuó el torneo con Shadow transformándose en SSJ2 contra Berjerite; más tarde Gohan contra Cell, quien trajo a los Cell Jr. Gohan estaba perdiendo, pero luego perdió un brazo. Goku pronto le dio una pomada a Gohan para regenerarse el brazo. Gohan se convirtió en ssj3, derrotó a los Cell Jr. Luego liberó un Mega Kamehameha que desintegró a Cell. Pero todo su Ki se liberó en una explosión que eliminó a Bio-Broly y a Majihno, liberando sus Kis como explosiones. Entre las 3 explosiones destruyeron a muchas almas. Cha Rhimba sobrevivió junto con otros. Fueron a los 4 planetas Kaio, después de haberse enterado de que el infierno fue destruido.

Escogieron la nueva sede del torneo: el Purgatorio. Allá continuó el torneo, donde Zyocite, quien estaba todo el tiempo con sus colegas, reveló ser Petzarab, un bisnieto del soldado Gurdo, contratado por un clan llamado Familia Nébula. El Pikoro que estaba Goku y otros reveló ser Garlic Jr., contratado también, pues el verdadero fue atacado por Freezer y Cooler. Pronto se reveló un Fraude cometido por Rubeus, miembro de Dark Moon. Pronto salieron del estadio los fraudulentos y se enfrentaron a Freezer, las fuerzas guinyu, Zarbon, Cui, Appule, Dodoria, Raditz (quien se transformó en SSJ), Turles, entre muchos otros, mientras Petzarab estaba siendo derrotado por Sailor Moon.

Llegaron Goku y Vegeta a acabar con Rubeus, como precio de haber traicionado a su moribunda hermana Esmeralda. Goku la llevó a un lugar deshabitado para evitar que sucediera lo mismo que con Cell. La llevó al templo de los primos de Polunga, Tai Ken y Chao Yinz. Esmeralda explotó, sólo Tai Ken murió. Aunque Rubeus absorbió energía de algunos demonios, no pudo con Goku ni con Vegeta. Finalmente expulsó su molde de maldad, y se dejó poseer, técnica típica de la Familia Nébula. Entonces se convirtió en un Nemesio, habitante del desolado décimo planeta del Sistema Solar, Némesis. Después de una larga pelea reñida, tenían los mismos poderes. Goku, Goten, Vegeta y Gohan tuvieron que detener un poderoso Némesis Kamehameha con todo su poder. Goku los llevó al planeta Némesis, donde la energía en colisión estalló, volando el planeta entero. Trunks, pensó que no regresarían jamás, se convirtió en ssj2. Al regresar el Nemesio, Trunks lo hizo expulsar a Rubeus, por lo que perdió gran parte de su poder. Pronto regresaron todos los que se ausentaron (Gohan fue tele transportado, junto con Goten y Vegeta, a diferentes planetas Kaio sin incluirse Goku). Para acabarlos de una vez, Rubeus hizo el Súper Némesis Kamehameha, partiéndolo en 6 grandes esferas para destruir todo el Más allá. Esta vez, por fin, Goku pudo derrotarlo con ayuda de Goten, Gohan y Vegeta. Así el Purgatorio fue salvado.

Después, utilizaron una vez más las Esferas del Dragón. Spirnoku se apareció y pidió que no sólo el primer Super Saiya-Yin en la historia pudiera llegar a la fase 5, sino que todos los que pudieran llegar a la fase 4 también pudieran hacerlo. ¿Pero que hay de la Familia Nébula? ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Y cuál será su siguiente ataque? ¿Quién lo sabrá? Por el momento, el Otro Mundo está a salvo.

FIN

D ragon Ball RX

Saga VI: La familia Nébula

Fechas: 19 de mayo de 894- 27 de junio de 895(Dragon Ball), 4 de julio de 1998(Ciudad de Tokyo).

Después de haber derrotado al terrible Nemesio Rubeus, algunos Nemesios bajo el mando de Rolías, se hicieron pasar por ella, el dragón Porunga maligno, y 2 Dragones Nébula de edad joven para advertir de una nueva amenaza. Mientras, Goku, Sonic, Mario y Luigi estaban resolviendo algunos problemas en Yoshi's Island. Los falsos Dragones planeaban regresar en el tiempo para destruir a los archienemigos de Sailor Moon, así haciéndola sospechar. Por medio de un sueño extraño se dio cuenta de todo y advirtió a las Sailors. Aunque pudieron haber corregido algunos errores en el tiempo, las Sailors intentaron evitar la muerte repentina de Nehellenia. Los dragones pronto presenciaron el Ki de Broly acercándose, quien había abierto un portal que lo envió a la guarida interdimensional de Sailor Galaxy en el pasado, donde todos terminarían su batalla.

Ahí, Broly se transformó sorpresivamente en Ssj2 y dejó gravemente herido a Mario. Al ver que su hermano estaba por morir, Luigi se enfureció y se transformó en Ssj2 también y derrotó a Broly. Después, todas las Sailors se fusionaron y derrotaron a los falsos Dragones con gran poder. Pero no había terminado. Más tarde, Spirnoku reveló a los Guerreros Z que los verdaderos Dragones todavía no aparecían, pero les dio la localización estimada de cada uno. Entonces recomendó que entrenaran por 13 meses. En este útil entrenamiento Sailor Star Healer se transformó en una Sailor Star Ssj. Pasados los 13 meses, comenzaron a aparecer los 7 cristales Nébula.

El primer cristal Nébula apareció en los reinos del planeta Maligno; el segundo, que contenía a Ub Elzeeb, el Dragón del Odio y el más poderoso de los 4, apareció en Namekusei, destruyendo todo a su paso. Ahí, las Sailors Internas, Goku y Vegeta intentaban detenerlo, pero era muy poderoso, así que se fusionaron Goku y Vegeta, trayendo a Gogeta. Éste terminó humillando a Ub Elzeeb de cualquier manera posible. Lo eliminó, pero como los demás dragones éste tenía más de una vida, en su caso 3 vidas. Pero enseguida Gogeta lo dejó sin reservas en su última vida. Mientras, en la Tierra, apareció Ubu Najim, el Dragón de la Fealdad, parecido a Majin Buu, con sólo 2 vidas de más. Para combatirlo, Sailor Star Maker se transformó en una Sailor Star Super Saiya-Yin. Gogeta decidió teletransportarse, junto con Ub Elzeeb, a la tierra. Las Sailors también se tele transportaron a la Tierra con ayuda de Sailor Júpiter. Ahí la verdadera pelea comenzó.

También Ubu Najim llegó a estar en su última vida. Genko, un robot creado por Mario y Luigi, ayudó a Gogeta a humillar a ambos Dragones. Mientras, Raditz, Turles y bardock quienes llegaron al SSJ, se encontraron con Broly, quien los estuvo dominando, pero fueron salvados gracias a otro de los cristales Nébula. Este cristal lo apareció donde estaban Gogeta y los otros.

Mientras, en la habitación del tiempo, Mario entrenó para convertirse en Ssj3, pronto tuvo la ayuda de una Sailor Super Star para poder pelear con los Dragones. Trunks también llegó al Ssj3, para poder fusionarse con Goten, ambos en el mismo nivel para así regresar a Gotenks, aunque luego se separaron. Finalmente Gogeta fue separado. Entones Broly llegó al Ssj3, sin poder tocar a Goku en SSJ4. Pero a la vez, el siguiente Dragón, Akumar iba a aparecer en el planeta M2, planeta de máquinas mutantes. También se ha liberado el cuarto cristal Nébula en el planeta Mercurio. Mientras, en la Tierra, Broly iba a ser eliminado por ambos dragones, pero Ub Elzeeb decidió eliminar primero a Goku, tras ver los recuerdos traumáticos de Broly cuando era bebé. En ese entonces, Ubu Najim sintió que su compañero se volvió demasiado asesino como el Caos. Como Némesis fue esclavizado por Caos anteriormente, Ubu Najim lo eliminó a pesar de ser su gran amigo y colega. Después, llegó Akumar, emergiendo del quinto Cristal Nébula hecho con características similares a las de Cell, estando en una pelea de 2 contra 2.

Goku tuvo entonces la idea de ir al planeta Sagrado y usar los aretes Pothara para fusionarse, para eso tenían que perderse de su vista, lográndolo. Se fusionaron, apareciendo Vegeto en SSJ4, quien fue invencible y dominó al enemigo. Hasta Ubu intentó absorberlo, pero aún después de ser absorbido, Vegeto pudo escaparse de su interior, y provocó su transformación en Super Ubu Majim. Ubu entonces pudo absorber a Sailor Uranus y después a Gohan, aunque mucho después Vegeto los sacó de su cuerpo. También provocó a Sailor Chibi Moon para que ella se transformara en Sailor Ssj, y después en Eternal Sailor Ssj. El nuevo poder de Ubu no le sirvió de nada contra Vegeto. A la vez, Akumar intentó detenerlo en su forma semi-completa, pero aún así fue inferior para Vegeto.

Después, cuando los otros 2 dragones iban a ser destruidos, apareció el sexto Cristal en el planeta Sagrado. De ahí emergió el Dragón de la Corrupción, Abadd Azazel, quien fue llevado a la Tierra por Akumar, ya que él también sabía la Tele- transportación. Él le quitó uno de los aretes Pothara a vegeto, separando a Goku y Vegeta. Después, Akumar aprovechó la oportunidad para alcanzar su forma perfecta máxima. Goku entonces fingió rendirse y deshacerse de los aretes, diciéndole a Abadd Azazel que le diera los aretes para deshacerse de ellos, pero terminó engañándolo, y así transportándose a salvo al planeta Sagrado, para fusionarse de nuevo, sin problemas.

Volvieron a la Tierra Goku y Vegeta para derrotar a Akumar, Ubu y Azazel. Pronto las Sailor Asteroides, compañeras de Sailor Chibi Moon, vinieron a ayudarlos: Sailor Pallas, Sailor Vesta, Sailor Juno y Sailor Ceres, quienes eran antes el cuarteto Amazonas, enemigos de Sailor Moon. Pero luego se liberó el último Cristal en el planeta Plutón, y de ahí apareció Sailor Némesis o Rolías. La reina Serenity sabía de su origen: Sailor Némesis nació hija de Honnia, hija de Daniel Tsukino y Natasha, una Saiya-Yin, y Vegirotto, hijo de Lita Kino y Vegeta XXX, hermano mayor de Sprinac. Por lo tanto es la única Sailor que nació ya con sangre de Saiya-Yin, y también se podía transformar en Super Saiya-Yin. Vegeto llegó a eliminar a Ubu Najim, después a Akumar, mientras que Luigi llegaba al Ssj3. Goten y Trunks se volvieron a fusionar en Sailor Némesis llegó pronto al Ssj2, luego al Ssj3 y decidió terminar la pelea en la ciudad del Norte en donde se construyó su propio ring. Abadd Azazel también sufrió mucho dolor en la batalla.

Ahí, descubrió como llegar al Ssj4, de la misma manera que Vegeta y se convirtió en un Super Ozaru, para llegar al Ssj4. Vio entonces a Abadd Azazel, sufriendo y pidiéndole un poco de su energía, pero para ella era sólo un gusano y lo eliminó. Para entonces los 4 dragones Nébula habían sido destruidos, cosa que causó la descomposición de los cristales Nébula de donde salieron, y como los otros 3 Cristales dependían de ellos, también fueron saboteados, y muy pronto serían destruidos.

Sailor Némesis y Vegeto tenían los mismos poderes, y ella le dio una golpiza a todos los demás, y destruyó uno de los aretes Pothara, separando a Vegito. Pero, sus secuaces en su nave en el espacio descubrieron que al destruir a los 4 dragones se descomponían los cristales. Vieron que de 4 de sus Esferas del Dragón salió el Polunga Maligno quien fue a la Tierra a renunciar a su cargo, diciendo a Sailor Némesis que simplemente desperdició sus poderes en sus minúsculos intereses, sólo para que la rebelión de Némesis contra el Caos volviera a fracasar, lo que despertó la ira dentro de ella.

Mientras la Reina Serenity le contó a Sailor Moon herida, la historia sobre Sailor Némesis, contándole que en el siglo XX su hermano de su identidad civil, Shingo Tsukino, contrajo nupcias con Natasha y tuvo a Honnia, y a la vez Lita Kino tuvo a Vegirotto con Vegeta el Trigésimo (XXX). En ese entonces la familia de Dark Moon sometió por 10 siglos a la Tierra entera a una glaciación. La Neo-Reina Serenity liberó a la Tierra entera enviando a Dark Moon al planeta Némesis. Los habitantes del planeta fueron torturados, hasta que se organizó una rebelión en su contra, que después fracasó. Cuando Dark Moon regresó a la Tierra, Honnia y Vegirotto ya habían tenido a Lita Kino Jr., y al sufrir la venganza de Dark Moon, pusieron a su hija en una nave y la enviaron a Júpiter, para que entrenara y se volviera la nueva Sailor Júpiter. Pero el líder anterior del recién creado Clan Nébula, pensó que ella iba a algún dominio de Caos. Juntó las Esferas malignas del Dragón y pidió a Polunga maligno que cambiase la ruta, así llegando a su planeta. Su infancia fue terrible, siendo eso su fuente de maldad. Nadie le demostró amor, la trataron muy mal, aparte de que fue entrenada cruelmente, en artes marciales durante casi toda su vida. Después, ella tomaría el mando del clan Nébula.

Dijo que alguien pediría a sus compañeras que llamaran a los planetas del Sistema Solar para darle energía a Goku, mientras a Gotenks le pidió que le diera una semilla del Ermitaño a Sailor Júpiter y así transportarse a donde el Kaiosama y pedirle él que contacte a la Luna y avise a las Sailor Scouts. A la vez, el Kaiosama, junto con los otros 3 Kaiosamas le pedirían un poco de su energía a las 4 Galaxias Cardinales, y también al resto de la Vía láctea. Sin ningún problema todos los seres vivos dieron de su energía, pues hace 105 años Goku los ayudó en su búsqueda de las Esferas del Dragón de Estrellas Negras.

Ya teniendo la Genkidama lista, Goku tuvo una idea; comerse la última semilla del Ermitaño para convertirse en Ssj4 y así absorber la energía pura, obteniendo el poder suficiente para ejecutar un Súper Puño del Dragón. Y así terminó desintegrando a Sailor Némesis. Por fin la terrible amenaza desapareció.

Luego de terminar la batalla, Goku fue a asegurar la venida próxima del Ssj5. Usó las esferas del Dragón para revivir a Cha Rhimba, y darle a su hermano Majihno la capacidad de llegar al Ssj4, a pesar de que no pudieron revivirlo. Goku sabe que sólo bastan 4 Súper Saiya-Yines capaces de llegar a la fase 4.

Después de salvar la Tierra, la paz duró por 9 largos años.

FIN

Continuará en la próxima serie:

SUPER DRAGON BALL TA


End file.
